gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Newcastle
'Port Newcastle '''is a large settlement on the Island of Newcastle, located in the West Indies. Port Newcastle is one of the larger colonies in the Caribbean, housing a good amount of citizens from England. It serves as a stronghold for the Royal Navy, as well as a large trading center for the East India Company. Background On the twenty fourth of April in the year of 1642, Sir William Frederickson Young boarded a British sloop of war with an official charter signed by King Charles I, allowing for the establishment of a colony on the newly discovered island of Newcastle. On the eight of July, after a long and perilous journey across the Atlantic, Young arrived in Newcastle with his first batch of settlers. After exploring and mapping the island, they immediately chose the most convenient area to build the colony, Silverwater Bay. The Bay affored for a large sea port, convenient for the common Company merchantmen, who made their trade routes near the island. Independent trade companies also had establish trade routes here, competing with the East India Company. The small town steadily evolved into a thriving settlement. Now, in the year 1745, Port Newcastle is a large port for the officers of the Royal Navy's West Indies Fleet, as well as merchant traders and diplomats. It is Governed by Sir Johnathan F.A. O' Reilly, who makes his Caribbean estate in the meadows south of the town. Layout When you first arrive on Port Newcastle, you will be greeted by the dockmaster, Samuel Ford. He will give you a short summary of the island, describing the town and residents. After briefing you on the island, the NPC will walk off towards a group of Royal Navy sailor NPCs, who are placing crates into a longboat. As you walk up the ramp to the main pier, you will notice two Royal Marine NPC guardsmen overseeing the activities on the pier. As you continue on towards the island, you will pass by several welcoming civilians, stopping to talk about island specifics, and occasionally letting you in on the island gossip. Once on the beach, you step onto the street and pass by three medium sized buildings. The first building houses naval stores, also guarded by a Royal Marine NPC, and upon entrance to the building a Royal Navy petty officer will put down his slate and look up, eyeing you carefully. After contemplating for sometime, he will return to his work as if you are not there. After exiting the building, you will see a second office to the right of the storeroom. Hanging over the entrance to the building is a sign labelled ''East India Trading Co. Inside the building you will step onto a carpeted floor, only to be pushed aside by a merchant. An East India Company NPC officer will be seated at a large desk, surrounded by papers and a feather quill. Behind him is a large shelf, filled with small boxes and bottles of wine. If the Royal Marine NPC guardsmen in front of the door to the back room admits you, you will proceed into a larger storeroom, filled with objects varying from mail to chests of gold and silver. After being ordered to leave the building by the guard, you will pass by the third building. Standing guard by the door is a single Royal Marine NPC guardsman. After entering it reveals itself to be the Royale Trade Co.'s office, similar to the East India Company office. Inside, you are greeted by a red faced, plump NPC in civilian clothing. He will give you a quick summary of the building, and will walk off to a back room. On the far side of the front room is a stock of wine, as well as several crates and shelves. Another, younger NPC is seated at a desk, however he is so in depth in his work he hardly gives you a glance. As you continue through the main part of the town, you will be passed by Royal Marine guardsmen NPCs, patrolling through the streets. Walking through the post road you will notice several different buildings lining the sides, including a tailor shop. Also included in the shop complex is a weapons shop, as well as a blacksmith shop to have your sword mended should it come out of shape. Standing outside is an impatient Royal Navy NPC lieutenant, Samuel Brighman, awaiting the return of his sword. After passing by several shops, you will leave the post road and enter onto a side road. After exiting the post road, you will walk by a large building, the Royal George Tavern. Inside, several Royal Navy and Royal Marine officers can be heard . After entering the building, it is revealed that the finely dressed servants not only offer claret wine, but also give suggestions regarding the many card games played at the tavern. After playing several sets of one of the card games, you may choose to enter a back room parlor for a peaceful meeting with the island's inhabitants that are currently occupying the tavern, or you may choose to exit. After exiting the tavern, you will move on along back to the post road, eventually reaching a stream, which is crossed by a stone bridge. On the opposite side of this stream is a second pier, smaller than the one in which you first land on the island. It accomodates several crates and stores, and after stepping down the side stairwell, you wil be at water level. At this level of the pier several Royal Navy sailors can be found hurriedly loading shipments into boats, overseen by twon young Royal Navy officers, a midshipman and a lieutenant NPC. Occasionally, the lieutenant will call for a Royal Marine guard NPC to escort you off the pier, if you extend your stay for too long. Continuing along the road, you will be greeted by more civilian NPCs, anxious to discuss gossip and the latest fashions from England. A town crier will be standing on a crate to the left of the street, holding up the latest edition of the town magazine and will shout the more important news to passers by. You will pass more shops before coming across a large wall and gate, guarded by four Royal Marine NPCs and their sergeant, James Middlebrook, a grumpy fellow who simply grunts as you walk past him. Should you choose to enter through the gates, you will follow a path until you reach a beatiful courtyard, surrounded by gardens and small ponds, finished with an elaborate system of pathways throughout the courtyard. A large amount of civilian NPCs can be found strolling throughout this courtyard, which reveals itself to be the courtyard of the Museum of the Royal Military. All the paths make their way around statues of British idols, as well as a large central fountain inscribed with the words, Qui oblite historiae repetere maxime amo, the latin words for "Those who forget history are most likely to repeat it". At the entrance, also guarded by two Royal Marine guardsmen NPCs, a stocky NPC will greet you. He introduces himself as the museum's owner, and then steps aside for you to enter. As you step over the marble floors, you will notice various different galleries, all guarded by Royal Marine guardsmen NPCs. If you continue to walk through the main hall, you will eventually come to the centre of the museum. This area of the museum stretches all three floors, and skylight floods in through the huge skylight above. Several civilian NPCs can be found here, skylarking around. Looking up, you will see several NPCs on the balconies of the second and third floors, as well as walking down the grand staircase. After you have finished observing the exhibits and have left the Museum of the Royal Military, you will continue on the post road, until you reach small guard tower and checkpoint, where four Royal Marine guardsmen NPCs are lazily standing guard, and a turn off back towards the docks. They will pass you by, and after continuing on the path, you will reach the Office of Naval Affairs, a large building roughly the same size of the Museum of the Royal Military. In the courtyard in front of the building are several companies of Royal Marines drilling. Note: Port Newcastle bears a close resemblance to its sister island, Port Royale. NPCs Friendly= Friendly NPCs are always friendly, and will never attack you in any event. Should you attack a friendly NPC, they will cower in fear. *Samuel Ford; Dockmaster *Thomas Young; Royal Navy stores superintendent *Charles Hammond; East India Company merchant *Nathaniel Masterman; Royale Trade Co. merchant 1 *Benjamin Johnson; Royale Trade Co. merchant 2 *Towns People; civilians |-| Neutral= Neutral NPCs are friendly unless attacked, similar to EITC and Royal Navy ships in-game, as they do not attack until attacked. Should you attack a neutral NPC, they will retaliate as a regular enemy. *Royal Navy Sailors; levels 1-7 *Royal Navy Officers; levels 7-15 * |-| Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO